


Diana's Little Secret

by expressivepokerface



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Humor, diana's a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressivepokerface/pseuds/expressivepokerface
Summary: Diana, in her excitement over seeing her girlfriend for the first time in a while as a result of their busy schedules, forgets something important.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 20
Kudos: 236





	Diana's Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote something for it, so here you go! Hope you enjoy!

Diana and Akko happily walked together through Cavendish Manor’s long halls, Akko swinging their connected hands between them as they went.

“Man, it’s good to be back,” Akko sighed contentedly. “It’s been _wayy_ too long since we last got to see each other properly!”

“We saw each other only a few days ago, did we not?” Diana asked, brow raised but her lips ticking up in amusement.

“Exactly! That’s _way_ too long to go without any cuddles and smooches! I was running on fumes for my last performances without having been able to recharge my cuddle batteries.” Akko pouted cutely as she snuggled into Diana’s side, and Diana giggled at the familiar sight. A sight she’d missed quite dearly these past few days, where Akko had been too busy with performances and Diana busy with family work for them to meet. She leaned in and pressed a light kiss to the top of Akko’s head.

“I felt the same, Akko. I’m very glad you’re back as well; the manor’s simply too quiet without you and your energetic antics.” Diana squeezed Akko’s hand, and felt her heart squeeze pleasantly alongside her own hand as Akko returned the favour. Shooting her girlfriend a sly smile, she added, “Although, I think Anna prefers to call it ‘peaceful’.”

“Hey, I’m not _that_ bad, and it’s not my fault I’m a bit clumsy! Besides, I only broke like, what, _two_ things the last time I stayed here? That’s a new record!” Akko puffed out her chest and smiled triumphantly up at Diana, as if only breaking two pieces of invaluable pottery was something to be celebrated. Which, well, for Akko, it honestly wasn’t bad.

“Of course, darling,” Diana praised accordingly, patting Akko’s head. Akko hummed in contentment. “Perhaps soon enough the manor will actually remain fully intact by the time you leave it for once.”

Akko’s pleased smile turned into an exaggerated pout, which she could only hold up for so long before they both broke into smiles and laughter. A few moments later, their destination finally came into view; a set of double-doors more grand than the others marked the entrance to the master bedroom - Diana’s bedroom, now that she was the family head. And…perhaps Akko’s too, one day soon. The thought curved her lips into a soft smile.

Then, Diana opened the doors to the bedroom, and promptly felt that smile freeze in place as her heart dropped into her stomach.

Oh, _no._ In her excitement over Akko’s visit, she’d forgotten to take care of a minor little detail that she really didn’t want her girlfriend to see. If she did, Diana knew she’d never hear the end of it and that the mortification of the moment would haunt her for days and weeks in Akko’s teasing. But, in her excitement over seeing Akko again, she’d completely forgotten.

Now that ‘minor little detail’ was staring back at her mockingly. Specifically, about twenty to thirty minor little details were.

Plastered across the bedroom walls were a multitude of posters depicting one ‘Shooting Star’, whose head of brown hair and sparkling red eyes mirrored those of the girl at her side. On Diana’s desk, a limited edition figurine of that same performer stood proudly, brandishing a wand towards some unseen evil. As well, a complete set of cards, similar to the Chariot cards but clearly different with their more rectangular shape and different pictures and motifs, were framed on the wall above said desk.

Diana’s entire face felt as if it were on fire, even as her smile remained locked in place. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Akko slowly turn to look up at her, the same pair of red eyes that stared back at her from so many posters and figurines and cards and other merchandise regarding her with a mischievous sparkle that had Diana’s heart seizing with dread. What could only be called a ‘shit-eating grin’ was split across Akko’s face.

“Well now, Diana,” Akko began, voice practically _oozing_ with immense amusement, playfulness, and barely restrained laughter. “I had no idea you were such a big fan of mine!”

“I…you see, this-this is…” Diana desperately tried to think of something, _anything_ , that could save her from the absolute onslaught of teasing she was no doubt about to be subjected to. Akko just watched her fumble for an excuse, a single eyebrow raised in a way Diana knew her girlfriend had learnt from her.

“It’s okay, Diana, there’s no need to explain. I understand _completely._ ” Akko’s smirk grew even wider and, somehow, even _more_ smug. “You were lonely without your wonderful girlfriend, weren’t you? You just couldn’t stand not being able to see my beautiful face for even a moment longer! So, you went and bought a bunch of my merch so you could bask in my utter amazingness twenty-four-seven!”

At this point, Diana could feel that her blush had reached all the way up to the tips of her ears. Even so, she fought valiantly to keep her face as straight as possible, though not very successfully. At this point, she knew that any attempts to come up with some excuse would likely only dig the hole she’d made for herself even deeper and lead to even more teasing down the line. So, with every ounce of Cavendish Dignity and Pride she could muster (which wasn’t much at all at this point), she schooled her features (which were still tomato-like, despite her best efforts to push the heat down) and nodded primly.

“A-And? What of it? You s-said it yourself earlier, did you not? It is…difficult, to not see you for so long.” Diana raised her chin, staring down at Akko whose smug smirk was still firmly in place. “C-Can you blame me, for wanting to see my beloved around me more often? E-Even if just with superficial imagery?”

“…You’re so darn cute,” Akko giggled cutely as she stood on her tip-toes to quickly plant a smooch on Diana’s cheek, smirk simmering down into a still-very-amused but blessedly less-smug smile. “Although, this is a bit much for ‘just wanting to see me more often’, don’tcha think? I think you’re worse than _I_ was with Chariot!”

Diana coughed into a fist and turned her head away, trying to hide the way her blush renewed in strength. Akko let out another peal of laughter at the reaction.

“Well, Diana, you’ve got the idol you adore so much with you here in the flesh,” Akko began playfully, disconnecting their hands to make her way to sit on the edge of the queen-sized canopy bed. Once she was settled, she reached her arms out towards Diana in obvious invitation. “And she demands her fill of cuddles and kisses to make up for how long we couldn’t see each other. Are you going to deny her?”

Embarrassment finally beginning to fade now that the teasing was seemingly dying down - a fair bit faster than she’d been expecting, truthfully, but she wasn’t going to argue - Diana couldn’t help but smile at Akko’s cute antics. Walking over to Akko, and doing her best to ignore the multitude of posters and other merchandise still staring her down, she chuckled, “I’d never.”

Akko giggled happily, and immediately pulled Diana down with her the moment she was in range so that they were lying closely together on the soft bed. Then, she leaned in for a short but saccharine kiss that was all-too-happily reciprocated before nestling herself tightly into Diana, arms wrapped around her as tightly as a coiled snake. Diana returned the favour, finding a familiar warmth growing in her heart. This really was the perfect balm to soothe her aches from being apart from Akko for so long.

As an added bonus, it seemed that Akko had accepted Diana’s little secret with grace and wasn’t going to be teasing her relentlessly for it like she’d expecte-

“You’re not off the hook with me teasing you for all this yet, by the way,” Akko spoke into the silence, voice muffled from where her face was buried in Diana’s shoulder. Diana’s content smile froze in place again. “But you’re lucky I just wanna catch up on our cuddles and kisses for now. _Later,_ though…”

…Well, as worrying as that omen was for Diana’s future, she could agree with Akko’s sentiment at least. Even if the future held copious amounts of sly comments and teasing at Diana’s expense, she could most definitely get on board with the idea of simply enjoying this moment, holding her love closely and being held tightly in return. In the end, mere images and figures of her beloved could never hold a candle to being with the girl herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
